


Rise from the ashes

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Series: Anxiety [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Politics, Post-SPECTRE, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Всё налаживается. Постепенно, не сразу, грозясь снова рухнуть в любой момент, но теперь Мэллори не сомневается, что справится. Буря миновала.





	Rise from the ashes

С того момента, когда Мэллори последний раз был в личном кабинете премьер-министра, здесь мало что изменилось. Другой коньяк в баре, другие фотографии на стенах, меньше декоративных безделушек на столе. Главным отличием было то, что за самим столом сидел другой человек. К прежнему премьеру Мэллори относился без особого тепла, но тот был привычным, знакомым злом: они учились в Кэмбридже в одно время, хоть и на разных курсах, вращались в одних кругах и, как вся английская аристократия, приходились друг другу дальними родственниками. С новым премьер-министром, Джозефом Хартли, Мэллори прежде знаком не был. Знал о нём, естественно, гораздо больше, чем простые избиратели или даже сопартийцы, но эти сухие факты не помогали предугадать, какое решение тот примет.

— Объединение разведок в единую структуру уже дало заметные положительные результаты, — бодрым уверенным тоном, словно студент-отличник на защите диплома, вещал Адам Гленн, сменивший Клэр на посту председателя ОРК. — Значительно снизилось количество инцидентов, потенциально опасных для внешнеполитических отношений Великобританий, повысилась эффективность и результативность операций, проводимых как внутри страны, так и за её пределами. Замечена также положительная динамика в расходовании бюджета, но для подведения итогов нужно чуть больше времени.

— Хочу обратить внимание господина премьер-министра на то, что результативность операций повысилась исключительно за счёт того, что уменьшилось количество операций, получающих «зелёный свет», — заметил Мэллори почти скучающим тоном, как что-то совершенно очевидное и вовсе не требующее даже проговаривания вслух.

— Именно, — подтвердил Гленн, позволяя себе самодовольную улыбку, смотревшуюся на его худом вытянутом лице почти жутко. — Так как все операции проходят теперь процедуру одобрения в комитете по разведке и безопасности, это позволяет сразу же отказываться от тех, которые требуют слишком больших ресурсозатрат и имеют слишком низкую вероятность успеха.

— Да, — с наигранным сокрушением покивал Мэллори, — безопасность страны — весьма затратный бизнес, не приносящий прибыли инвесторам.

Сэр Джонатан, сидевший по левую руку от Клэр, громко хмыкнул. Премьер-министр бросил быстрый оценивающий взгляд сначала на него, затем на Мэллори.

— А какова статистика инцидентов на территории королевства?

Гленн слегка скис и посмотрел на Клэр.

— За отчётный период пятому сектору удалось предотвратить шесть террористических актов, включая один крупный. Ещё три инцидента, ответственность за которые взяли на себя мелкие подразделения ИГ, предотвратить не удалось, однако общее число жертв не превысило семидесяти человек.

— Сэр Риз, вы можете что-то добавить? — Хартли снова посмотрел на Джонатана.

— О, я могу добавить многое, — проворчал тот звучным, хорошо поставленным голосом. Мэллори не довелось пересечься с ним на военной службе, но он очень хорошо мог представить себе, как майор Риз отдаёт в пылу боя приказы тоном, не оставляющим никакого желания их оспаривать. — Например, я могу добавить, что одно из этих подразделений ИГ — чёрт бы побрал этих арабов, никогда не могу запомнить их имена и названия, — давно под наблюдением МИ-6, и М запрашивал разрешение на проведение операции по устранению их лидера. 

— На тот момент оценочный уровень угрозы был слишком низок, — поспешно вставил Гленн, и Мэллори подпёр подбородок кулаком, пряча улыбку. Этот идиот сам рыл себе могилу, ему даже не нужно было в этом помогать. Разве что — чуть-чуть подтолкнуть в самом конце. — Эта ячейка ИГ ничем не отличалась от сотни таких же. Наносить удар по каждой из них — бессмысленное расточительство, не имеющее ничего общего с защитой безопасности королевства.

Хартли едва уловимо шевельнул бровью, но никак не прокомментировал его слова, вместо этого снова повернувшись к Клэр:

— А что вы думаете на этот счёт, мисс Довар?

Клэр покосилась на Мэллори, позволившего себе мягкую вежливую улыбку, и неохотно, через силу выдавливая из себя каждое слово, процедила:

— Я не могу согласиться с этой позицией.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Во взгляде, которым Клэр одарила Мэллори, читалась откровенная ненависть, но, отвечая Хартли, она твёрдо смотрела ему в глаза:

— Я не считаю любые затраты на обеспечение безопасности королевства чрезмерными и бессмысленными, сэр. Как верно заметил мистер Мэллори, — уголок её рта дёрнулся, — это весьма затратный бизнес, и наши враги не собираются облегчать нам работу. Но возможно ли точно подсчитать, сколько стоят жизни подданых британской короны и их спокойный сон? И кто скажет, что эта цена слишком высока? Я не скажу, что качество работы разведки снизилось за прошедшие восемь месяцев, однако соглашусь с тем, что определённая автономность была одной из важных составляющих эффективности действий МИ-5 и МИ-6 до объединения.

Джонатан перехватил взгляд Мэллори и вопросительно приподнял брови. Тот незаметно подмигнул, и в глазах Джонатана отразилось уважительное одобрение. При всех разногласиях они всегда умели понимать друг друга без слов — и, что важнее, Мэллори был уверен: их безмолвный диалог остался незамеченным.

— Насколько мне известно, мисс Довар, ещё год назад вы придерживались противоположного мнения.

— Практика показала, что это мнение было ошибочным, — произнесла она с таким лицом, словно сообщала кому-то о смерти близкого родственника.

Гленн смотрел на неё в ужасе. Его лицо вытянулось ещё сильнее, а сам он словно бы съёжился, став ниже ростом. Мэллори не было его жаль.

— Что ж. Мне нужно время, чтобы обдумать услышанную информацию и ознакомиться с отчётами. Благодарю за вашу службу, господа.

Хартли поднялся первым, и вслед за ним со своих мест встали все остальные. Мэллори успел галантно отодвинуть стул Клэр, заслужив этим ещё один полный ненависти взгляд. Теперь, когда он лишил её клыков, общаться с Клэр стало гораздо веселее. Мелкая мстительность не к лицу истинному джентльмену, но Мэллори полагал, что заслужил право на неё.

Компромат, который Бонд раскопал на Клэр Довар, не решал всех проблем Мэллори — не решал даже половины их. Однако, избавившись от её бесконечных попыток наставить ему палок в колёса, Мэллори неожиданно почувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. Он снова был если не хозяином положения, то однозначно одним из тех, кто способен был повлиять на ситуацию в целом и побороться за нужный именно ему исход. Бонд просто втихую, под столом, заменил ему карты — и хотя они всё ещё не гарантировали выигрыша, с такой «рукой» уже можно было играть по-настоящему.

Неожиданный — но не для тех людей, с которыми играл сейчас Мэллори, — уход Ричарда Саттона с поста премьер-министра и выдвижение вместо него Джозефа Хартли стали поворотной точкой. Ривер был сдан, оставалось либо выйти из игры, приняв поражение, либо сделать последние ставки и проверить своих оппонентов на крепость нервов. Ещё месяц назад Мэллори счёл бы, что с него достаточно и его собственным нервам требуется передышка, сейчас же он испытывал азарт. Он больше не чувствовал себя уставшим бороться стариком, которому пора в отставку; снова появились силы и боевой задор, и он отлично знал, что благодарить за это стоило Бонда. 

Дело было не столько в документах, которые Бонд раздобыл, сколько в вернувшемся осознании того, что война ещё не завершена. Ввязываясь в неё, Мэллори плохо понимал, чего следует ждать. У него был опыт политических интриг, но на совсем другом поле. В самом начале, сразу после разоблачения Дэнби и ареста Блофельда, он чувствовал себя всемогущим. Ему удалось справиться с реальным врагом — что ему теперь какая-то кучка бюрократов? Мэллори верил, что всё постепенно вернётся к старому: МИ-6 снова станет самостоятельной службой, отдел «два ноля» будет восстановлен и они смогут спокойно заниматься своей работой. Но время шло, гайки закручивались только туже, и он впал в отчаяние, опустив руки. Все его силы уходили теперь на то, чтобы сохранить неофициальные операции своих агентов в тайне от Клэр; сил на то, чтобы искать какой-то выход из ситуации в целом, уже не оставалось. Бонд, принеся на Клэр компромат, словно вырвал Мэллори из заколдованного круга, в который тот сам себя загнал. Бонд, никогда не умевший сдаваться, поделился с ним собственным злым упрямством, столько раз спасавшим ему жизнь, — и Мэллори наконец-то сумел его принять. Время жалеть себя прошло. Наступило время выгрызать зубами победу — которую Мэллори задолжал даже не себе, а своим людям. 

Первой перемену заметила Манипенни, похвалив его новый галстук и как бы между прочим добавив, что с ним шеф даже кажется помолодевшим. Тот усмехнулся и кивнул с благодарностью. Галстуку было лет десять, но это не имело значения: Мэллори отлично знал, что Манипенни имела в виду на самом деле. Как настоящие шпионы, они говорили на своём собственном, старательно зашифрованном от посторонних, языке.

Клэр, оторвав взгляд от любезно предоставленных ей на ознакомление документов, изменившим ей голосом сказала, что Мэллори удалось её удивить. Он предпочёл счесть это комплиментом. «Притворись разбитым и сокруши врага» — так наставлял Сун Цзы тех, кто желал научиться искусству войны, и Мэллори, сам того не желая, сделал именно это. Опустил руки, прогнулся, признал поражение — а затем нанёс удар, когда от него этого ждали меньше всего.

И разве важно было, что он не планировал ничего подобного, пока в его квартире не появился Бонд с флэшкой? Бонд, которого в это время разыскивали по всей планете люди Клэр и которому куда разумнее было бы спрятаться где-нибудь на курорте и забыть навсегда о том, что он служил когда-то отрёкшейся от него стране и работал на человека, не сумевшего защитить своих подчинённых. Бонд отнюдь не считал, что Мэллори не справился со своей работой: по его мнению, это он должен был защищать своё начальство, а не наоборот, и переубедить его не удавалось. Оставалось только поблагодарить за верную службу — и довести игру до конца. 

Бонд покинул Лондон почти сразу, задержавшись лишь на одну ночь. Как бы ни любил он играть с огнём, даже ему было очевидно, что оставаться в Англии слишком опасно. Не говоря уже о том, что их внутренняя война не отменяла внешних угроз королевству, плодившихся и размножавшихся с пугающей скоростью. Бонд нужен был там — где-то на краю цивилизованного мира. Он должен был спасать мир, убивать злодеев, пить мартини с водкой и спать с красивыми женщинами. А Мэллори просто должен был сделать так, чтобы Бонду никто не мешал.

И то, что произошло между ними в единственную ночь, проведённую Бондом в Лондоне за последние восемь месяцев, ничего не меняло.

***

На принятие решения премьер-министру потребовался месяц. Целый месяц ежедневных звонков с Даунинг-стрит с запросом на предоставление тех или иных документов. Некоторые из запрашиваемых документов Мэллори отдавал с лёгким сердцем — в них не было ничего, о чём он не отчитывался перед Саттоном и комитетом по разведке и безопасности. Другие отправлялись в секретариат премьер-министра с тщательно вымаранными секретными данными — и тогда Мэллори приходилось лично давать устные комментарии.

На некоторые запросы Манипенни отвечала вежливым отказом. Про них Хартли больше даже не заикался, и Мэллори никак не мог понять: означало ли это, что новый премьер принимал правила игры и очерченные для него границы, или же следовало ждать худшего?

Так или иначе, через месяц после памятной встречи впятером Клэр сообщила, что премьер-министр желает встретиться с ними снова. К этому времени Мэллори, всегда гордившийся своим неисчерпаемым терпением, готов был лезть на стенку. Внутреннее напряжение, спавшее, казалось, после того, как Бонд вложил ему в руки оружие против Клэр, в рекордные сроки вновь достигло предела. Мэллори чувствовал себя отсыревшей гранатой, из которой выдернули чеку, и теперь никто не знал, взорвётся она или нет.

Разом вернулись все его прежние сомнения. Что будет с МИ-6, если им не вернут прежнюю свободу? Как долго они смогут продолжать проводить тайные операции, не привлекая внимания? И не правы ли все те, кто считает, что классическая разведка устарела и в новом, изменившемся мире открытость и честность значат куда больше, чем безопасность?

Он сидел в кабинете у себя дома, наблюдая за тем, как ночь пожирает погружающиеся в темноту улицы за окном, и пил виски. Быть может, ему стоило лечь спать, хотя бы для того, чтобы явиться завтра на Даунинг-стрит выспавшимся и свежим, н. Но Мэллори отлично знал, что не сможет уснуть: слишком много было мыслей в его голове, их неумолчный гул сверлил виски и не позволял сознанию расслабиться.

Тихо тренькнул телефон, оповещая о входящем сообщении. В столь поздний час писать ему могли только по службе, и вовсе не той её части, о которой было известно Хартли и Клэр, — иначе бы ему просто позвонили.

«Отправь код 00 и стань участником розыгрыша!» — гласило короткое рекламное сообщение. Мэллори вздохнул и неохотно открыл секретное приложение, спрятанное в коде программного обеспечения его телефона. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас добавлять себе забот; с другой стороны, если это поможет отвлечься от бесконечного прокручивания одних и тех же мыслей, он будет только рад.

Единственным непрочитанным был диалог с пользователем sugar33skull, и это было почти ожидаемо, но его сообщение всё равно застало Мэллори врасплох:

«@shadow_master22, говорят, ночи в Лондоне всё ещё холодные».

Он отпил из стакана, подержал виски во рту, прежде чем проглотить, и лишь затем ответил, тщательно подбирая каждое слово:

«@sugar33skull, но дни уже достаточно тёплые».

«@shadow_master22, ваш оптимизм не может не радовать. И каков прогноз на завтра?»

«@sugar33skull, штормовое предупреждение. Но есть вероятность, что буря пройдёт стороной».

«@shadow_master22, постараюсь привезти с собой немного солнца. Жаль, что нельзя захватить ещё и кусочек неба. Оно здесь удивительного лазурного цвета, вам бы понравилось».

Мэллори невольно улыбнулся. Где бы тот сейчас ни находился, там определённо было куда теплее и приятнее, чем в промозглом мартовском Лондоне: Бонд никогда не любил холод.

«@sugar33skull, я был бы рад увидеть его вместе с вами».

«@shadow_master22, когда-нибудь, обязательно. Но у вас слишком много важных дел в Лондоне. Тёплые страны подождут».

В этой переписке почти не было скрытого смысла — простой разговор о погоде. Бонд не отчитывался о проведённой миссии, Мэллори не передавал ему новых инструкций. Каждая реплика была лишь тем, чем казалась, но они значили для Мэллори куда больше, чем любые шифровки.

«@shadow_master22, спокойной ночи, сэр», — пришло новое сообщение, после чего появилось уведомление: «пользователь sugar33skull покинул беседу». Загорелись цифры с обратным отсчётом: через пятнадцать секунд этот диалог исчезнет навсегда. Мэллори почти пожалел об этом, но тут же напомнил себе: если завтра всё пройдёт так, как должно, Бонд сможет вернуться в Лондон — и ему не придётся прокрадываться в страну, словно террористу. 

Если всё сложится правильным образом. Если он правильно разыграл свои карты. Но думать об этом сейчас уже было поздно. Всё решится завтра.

Он допил остававшийся в стакане виски и отправился в спальню. Невыносимо хотелось спать.

***

Триумфальное возвращение Джеймса Бонда в Лондон прошло почти незамеченным. Самолёт Бонда приземлился в Хитроу, где он взял такси, доехал до штаб-квартиры объединённой разведывательной службы — и просто вошёл в двери, как если бы вернулся с обыкновенной миссии. Никто даже не попросил его предъявить пропуск.

Он вошёл в приёмную М, подмигнул Манипенни, расплывшейся в радостной улыбке, поставил на её стол маленький сувенир с Кубы — фигурку танцовщицы.

Мэллори стоял в дверях, сложив руки на груди, и молча ждал, пока Бонд обратит на него внимание. Тот наконец обернулся и небрежно засунул руку в карман. В идеально выглаженном костюме точно по фигуре и белоснежной рубашке, с подобранным по цвету галстуком и начищенными до блеска туфлями он походил скорее на банкира, приехавшего на встречу с клиентом, нежели на разведчика, и даже взгляд — острый, колючий, просчитывающий — вполне подходил финансовой акуле. Вот только рукава пиджака слишком плотно облегали накачанные руки, под мышкой пряталась кобура с небольшим пистолетом, а поза Бонда лишь казалась расслабленной: в действительности он старался переносить вес на правую, здоровую ногу.

— Добрый день, М.

— Добрый день, 007. Мы ждали вас раньше, — сдержанно поприветствовал его Мэллори и отступил в сторону, приглашая войти.

Бонд переступил через порог и с интересом огляделся. Мэллори лишь теперь вспомнил, что тот здесь впервые — шестой сектор переехал в общее здание уже после исчезновения Бонда со всех радаров.

— Обстановка спартанская, — заметил он и покосился на Мэллори. Тот безразлично пожал плечами. Этот кабинет не ощущался им как свой. Это было рабочее место, полностью олицетворявшее разведку, какой её видели парламентарии из комитета по разведке и безопасности: безликую, стерильную, строго функциональную и, самое главное, безопасную.

К счастью, премьер-министр, как оказалось, имел другое мнение на этот счёт. В скором времени МИ-6 предстояло вновь сменить штаб-квартиру — в третий раз за последние два года, но новый офис должен был стать для них постоянным домом, а не временным пристанищем. Мэллори очень хотелось в это верить.

— Я здесь ненадолго.

— Звучит двусмысленно, — усмехнулся Бонд и уверенно опустился в кресло для посетителей. Мэллори, помедлив, обошёл стол и занял своё место. Манеры Бонда давно перестали восприниматься им как хамские.

— У меня есть для вас задание, 007, — сказал он, вытаскивая из стопки тонкую папку и протягивая её Бонду. Произносить эти слова оказалось даже приятнее, чем он ожидал. Он слишком долго отдавал действительно важные указания шифрованными сообщениями в секретном чате.

— Как приятно вернуться домой, — иронично заметил Бонд, но папку взял с готовностью. — Когда я вылетаю?

— Завтра вечером. У вас будет время собраться в дорогу.

Бонд вежливо приподнял одну бровь:

— Вы хотели сказать — я могу даже не распаковывать вещи?

Мэллори дёрнул уголками губ, пряча улыбку, и Бонд улыбнулся в ответ — открыто и уверенно.

— У вас есть какие-то вопросы касательно вашей миссии?

Бонд раскрыл папку и лениво пробежал глазами по строчкам. Покачал головой:

— Нет, сэр, мне всё понятно.

— Хорошо. Удачи, 007. И постарайтесь не облажаться.

Тот ухмыльнулся и, уже поднимаясь на ноги, беспечно подмигнул:

— Что вы, сэр, как можно. Когда я вас подводил?

Он вышел, и Мэллори остался один. Захотелось выпить, но он больше не позволял себе выпивать в течение рабочего дня, даже убрал весь алкоголь из бара.

Он не знал, чего ждал от встречи с Бондом. Уж точно не откровенного разговора по душам, но, может быть, какого-то знака, какого-то намёка на то, что между ними действительно есть некая связь, что они не зря оказались соучастниками, разделив на двоих то, что вполне можно было назвать изменой родине. Что та ночь не была случайностью.

Рассчитывал ли он на какое-то продолжение? И да и нет. Но ему определённо не хватало того ощущения партнёрства, которое было с ним, пока Бонд выполнял неофициальные задания для него, — и которого больше не было теперь, когда Бонд официально вернулся в статусе агента 007.

Всё просто стало так, как было прежде, и Мэллори, похоже, был единственным, кого это не радовало полностью.

***

Хотя МИ-6 вернула себе частичную автономность, это ещё не было полной и безоговорочной победой. Несмотря на формальное разрешение действовать без предварительного согласования (за исключением чётко очерченного ряда ситуаций), Мэллори постоянно ощущал на себе пристальное внимание Даунинг-стрит. Он словно шёл вслепую через минное поле, на каждом шагу заново угадывая, что может себе позволить, на ощупь определяя, где находятся те рамки, которых официально больше не существовало. Он достаточно давно варился на этой кухне, чтобы знать: границы есть всегда. Главное — вовремя их найти.

Каждую неделю он отправлял отчёты, по полночи решая, какие документы стоит вкладывать в папку как есть, а какие — выдернув из них пару страниц и замарав половину строк. Рвал, сминал листы, выбрасывал в быстро наполнявшуюся корзину под столом, распечатывал заново. Манипенни каждый раз порывалась остаться и помочь, но он решительно отправлял её домой. Это была его битва.

Они по-прежнему делили одно здание с руководствами МИ-5, военной разведки и Центра правительственной связи. Места на всех не хватало; откровенно говоря, отгроханное для Макса Дэнби здание было даже меньше старой штаб-квартиры МИ-6 на Воксхолльской набережной. Мэллори установил для себя мысленную веху: в тот день, когда им подпишут переезд в новое здание, он поймёт, что буря наконец-то миновала. До тех же пор ему придётся быть начеку и в любой момент ожидать раскатов грома.

Секретный чат, в котором больше не было необходимости, ожил снова лишь в конце мая. Бонд находился в это время в Бельгии, где помогал французским коллегам накрыть финансовую сеть террористической группировки. Это было его третье задание после возвращения, и первые два действительно прошли почти безупречно: Мэллори привычно закрыл глаза на незначительные отступления от плана, не повлиявшие на общий ход операций, хотя и прекрасно осознавал, как легко они могли поставить всё под угрозу. Интуиция редко подводила Бонда; даже в тех ситуациях, когда всё шло наперекосяк, это никогда не становилось результатом его ошибок — лишь сознательным срывом в штопор с единственной целью вынырнуть из него у самой земли, когда катастрофа будет казаться неминуемой. Убитые нервы Мэллори за побочный ущерб никто не считал.

Сейчас, впрочем, Бонд словно сдерживался, не переступая неких границ, которые — как и всегда — установил для себя сам.

«@shadow_master22, опять не спится?» — прочитал Мэллори, когда преодолел все защитные протоколы и наконец-то открыл диалог.

«@sugar33skull, с чего вы вообще решили, что я отвечу вам в три часа ночи?».

«@shadow_master22, мне было скучно, и я решил проверить».

«@sugar33skull, не стану спрашивать, почему вам скучно во время серьёзной и очень важной операции».

«@shadow_master22, вы ужасный зануда, сэр. Я уже говорил: вам стоит научиться расслабляться».

Мэллори снова вспомнилась та ночь, когда Бонд решил научить его этому на практике, и его бросило в жар.

«@sugar33skull, делать это в одиночку сложновато», — ответил он прежде, чем успел себя остановить. 

«@shadow_master22, когда как. Давайте сыграем в игру: вы расскажете мне, во что сейчас одеты, а я вам — сколько человек я убил за сегодня».

Мэллори невольно расхохотался — искренне и с удовольствием.

«@sugar33skull, костюм-тройка, голубая рубашка, галстук и оксфорды».

«@shadow_master22, м-м, как сексуально. Вам идут голубые рубашки. А галстук случайно не тот — тёмно-синий, с мелкими голубыми ромбами?».

«@sugar33skull, вы установили камеру наблюдения в моей спальне? В кабинете Кью заметил бы сразу».

«@shadow_master22, а что, отличная идея. Обязательно это сделаю, когда вы пригласите меня туда в следующий раз».

«@sugar33skull, вы же понимаете, что мне сразу же расхотелось вас куда-либо приглашать?».

Ответ не приходил несколько долгих минут, и за это время Мэллори почти успел прийти в себя. Но лишь почти. Этот диалог — странный, неправильный, но затягивающий в себя — не был именно тем знаком, которого он ждал от Бонда. О нет, Бонд явно больше не собирался делать никаких намёков. Он предпочёл действовать напрямую, не оставляя места двойному толкованию. Как и в тот раз.

«@shadow_master22, в таком случае, я приглашу вас сам», — написал Бонд наконец.

«@shadow_master22, ах да. Я убил сегодня трёх человек, одним из которых был агент французской разведки. Я бы рекомендовал нашим друзьям повнимательнее присмотреться к своим людям».

Мэллори, мгновенно посерьёзнев, выругался себе под нос и схватился за трубку стоявшего на столе телефона. 

— Мисс Манипенни, немедленно свяжите меня с Флорианой Дюшарм.

С Бондом он договорит как-нибудь потом. Когда будет более к этому готов.

***

Переезд МИ-6 в новое здание превратился из призрачной перспективы в свершившийся факт в конце июля. И то, что Мэллори наконец-то перестал чувствовать себя букашкой, разложенной на микроскопном стёклышке, подтверждало его догадки: собственная штаб-квартира была наградой за пройденное испытание. Он победил. Он вывел МИ-6 из-под удара, вернув им все права и привилегии. Оливия Мэнсфилд была бы им довольна.

Оказавшись впервые в его новом кабинете, Бонд обошёл его весь, едва ли не обнюхал, как пёс, и одобрительно качнул головой:

— Совсем другое дело.

Кабинет всё ещё не был до конца обставлен, здесь всё ещё пахло недавним ремонтом, на пластиковых окнах всё ещё красовались временные наклейки, но Мэллори не мог не согласиться: здесь он чувствовал себя на своём месте. 

— Благодарю, 007. Надеюсь, меня не вышвырнут отсюда через месяц вашими стараниями.

Бонд улыбнулся и засунул обе руки в карманы — полностью копируя позу самого Мэллори. Они стояли друг напротив друга, обмениваясь осторожными, изучающими взглядами. Мэллори не знал, чего ждёт, но почувствовал, как ускорилось сердцебиение.

— Вы отлично поработали в Аргентине, — произнёс он. — Отдохните пару недель, вы это заслужили. Я вызову вас, если появится что-то срочное.

Бонд чуть прищурился и перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно.

— Я обещал пригласить вас кое-куда, — сказал он наконец.

У Мэллори пересохло во рту. Их переписка в секретном чате возобновлялась ещё несколько раз, но была куда скромнее, балансируя на грани приличий и тонких намёков. И вот теперь Бонд решил вспомнить о своих словах.

— Припоминаю что-то такое, — осторожно согласился Мэллори.

— Вы свободны в эти выходные?

Мэллори перелистнул страницу своего ежедневника и кивнул.

— Похоже на то.

— Я заеду за вами утром.

— А если я скажу «нет»? — насмешливо поинтересовался тот.

— Ваш отказ разобьёт мне сердце. — Глаза Бонда откровенно смеялись.

— Пожалуй, я не могу так неосторожно поступать со своими агентами. Хорошо, значит, в субботу утром.

В субботу утром у крыльца его дома остановился винтажный серебристый «Астон Мартин» с округлыми фарами, немного вытянутыми вниз, и решёткой радиатора, похожей на открытый рыбий рот. Мэллори провёл пальцами по тёплому капоту автомобиля. Кью проделал потрясающую работу, собрав его из обломков. Пришлось подделать пару финансовых отчётов, чтобы скрыть факт столь откровенной растраты бюджетных средств, но у Мэллори не повернулся язык отругать Кью за это. 

— И куда мы едем?

Бонд внимательно посмотрел на него, раздумывая над ответом.

— В Шотландию. В небольшую долину неподалёку от Гленко.

Страх, который он вдруг ощутил, был совершенно иррациональным, но Мэллори не мог себя за это винить. Он снова посмотрел на машину и подумал о том, как Бонд вёз в ней Оливию Мэнсфилд, прежнюю М. Вёз в ту самую долину неподалёку от Гленко, где она встретила свою смерть.

— Кажется, я знаю теперь отличный эвфемизм для фразы «он в гроб меня сведёт», — вырвалось у Мэллори с нервным смешком.

Взгляд Бонда помрачнел, но он сумел выдавить из себя слабую улыбку:

— Вообще-то, у меня другие планы.

И то, как он произнёс эти слова, отбило у Мэллори какое-либо желание шутить, родив вместо этого желание совсем другого рода. Он с трудом сглотнул и вспомнил о том, что путь до поместья «Скайфолл» отнюдь не близкий.

— Нам стоит выезжать сейчас, если хотим добраться до наступления темноты, — мягко поторопил Бонд, словно подслушав его мысли. Впрочем, зная Бонда, мысли у него были те же.

— Поехали, — решительно кивнул Мэллори и дёрнул пассажирскую дверцу.

***

Вода в озере была чуть теплее воздуха. Плотная и неподвижная, в сгустившихся сумерках она казалась чёрным шёлком, расходившимся мягкими, быстро угасающими волнами от каждого движения. Пахло дёгтем и прелым деревом. Мэллори с удовольствием сделал несколько сильных гребков, чувствуя лёгкое сопротивление. Последний раз, если не считать бассейна, он купался вечность назад, когда они с женой ездили вместе отдыхать. Торфяное озеро в Богом забытом уголке Шотландии совсем не походило на Средиземное море, но разве это имело сейчас значение?

Негромко плеснуло, и рядом вынырнул Бонд. Шумно отфыркался, перевернулся на спину, довольно жмурясь.

— Я думал, ты не любишь холод.

— Не люблю, — согласился Бонд. — Но шотландские озёра — это святое. Тебе не нравится? — Он приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Мэллори.

Тот покачал головой и улыбнулся:

— Нравится.

— Это хорошо.

Бонд снова перевернулся, подплыл ближе, коснувшись Мэллори плечом, — и широкими гребками двинулся к берегу, оставив того позади.

Мэллори не стал торопиться, решив, что может позволить себе растянуть удовольствие чуть подольше. Бонд неторопливо выбрался на берег, полностью обнажённый, тускло белеющий на фоне тёмных кустов, обрамлявших озеро. Зябко потоптался на месте, растирая плечи и грудь руками, затем, подобрав с земли одежду, обернулся и крикнул:

— Я в дом!

«Домом» громко именовалась крохотная обветшалая сторожка — всё, что осталось от некогда огромного поместья. Стол, два кособоких стула, низкая кровать и печка — это вполне хватало, чтобы провести одну ночь. Пожалуй, Мэллори смог бы обойтись и меньшим, но печка была явно нелишней — в этом он убедился, когда вышел наконец из воды, окунувшись в успевший остыть ночной воздух.

Полотенец не было, натягивать одежду на мокрое тело не хотелось, и Мэллори, плюнув, последовал примеру Бонда, двинувшись к домику голышом, прижимая вещи к груди.

Бонд сидел на корточках у открытой дверцы печки, грея ладони. Он так и не оделся и, похоже, даже не вытерся. Он повернул голову, скользнул жадным взглядом по фигуре Мэллори и поднялся на ноги. Крупный, полувставший член тяжело качнулся, притягивая внимание. Мэллори, по-прежнему прижимавший к груди стопку одежды, почувствовал себя глупо. Он прошёл мимо Бонда, сложил вещи на стуле и развернулся — как раз когда тот шагнул вперёд, сокращая расстояние, и поцеловал его.

Это совсем не было похоже на их прошлый раз. Сейчас Мэллори совершенно чётко осознавал чего хочет — и в его движениях не было никакой неуверенности. Он ответил на поцелуй, жёстко перехватил руки Бонда и толкнул его назад, к кровати. Кожа была прохладной после купания, и когда Мэллори прижался горячим ртом к его шее, по телу Бонда ощутимо пробежала дрожь. 

Бонд упёрся ногами в кровать, едва не споткнулся, но Мэллори удержал его и помог опуститься на спину.

— Презервативы в кармане джинсов, — произнёс Бонд, и по его голосу было слышно, что ему отчаянно не хватает воздуха.

Мэллори кивнул, дотянулся до его одежды, сваленной в кучу здесь же, быстро нащупал нужный карман. Вскрыл упаковку и торопливо, но стараясь не делать резких движений, раскатал влажную от смазки резинку по члену. У него не было сейчас терпения для долгих прелюдий, да и Бонд, похоже, на это не рассчитывал. Он с готовностью развёл бёдра, раскрываясь навстречу руке Мэллори. Закусил губу, когда тот скользнул внутрь сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя; до боли сжал его локоть. 

— Слишком... долго, — выдохнул Бонд сквозь зубы.

— Потерпи.

— О, я уже достаточно терпел, не находишь? Разве я не был хорошим мальчиком? — Бонд подмигнул и хрипло рассмеялся. А затем резко выгнулся, когда Мэллори добавил третий палец. — Блядь. Нахуй пальцы, серьёзно.

Мэллори усмехнулся, но заставлять себя уговаривать не стал и, убрав руку, приставил головку к покрасневшему входу, а затем вошёл. Он хотел сделать это плавно, чтобы позволить Бонду привыкнуть к ощущениям, но, не сдержавшись, сорвался и вошёл почти до упора. Бонд судорожно вздохнул и сжал его внутри так, что потемнело в глазах. Однако затем он расслабился, задышал ровнее — и Мэллори толкнулся снова, больше не стараясь быть осторожным. Бонд был взрослым мальчиком, если бы его что-то не устраивало, Мэллори уже бы об этом узнал. 

Податливость Бонда, то, как мгновенно его тело отвечало на любое движение Мэллори, любое его прикосновение, совершенно сводила с ума. В нём не было сейчас ничего жёсткого и упрямого, ничего из того, что Мэллори так привык в нём видеть; сейчас Бонд походил на тёмную воду озера, плотную, но гладкую, с готовностью расступающуюся под сильными гребками и в то же время удерживающую пловца на поверхности. Сейчас он был тем самым человеком, без которого Мэллори сдался бы, не доиграв партию до конца и не сумев спасти МИ-6.

Мэллори чуть прикусил его плечо и задвигался быстрее, чувствуя, как приближается разрядка. Член Бонда, сажатый между их телами, влажно мазал по животу. Мэллори, просунув ладонь, обхватил его и постарался поймать собственный темп. Получалось плохо, движения выходили всё более и более рваными — но затем Бонд положил свои пальцы поверх его, и через пару мгновений Мэллори брызнуло на живот горячим, а затем он кончил сам.

Они замерли не сразу, какое-то время продолжая вяло двигаться по инерции. Мэллори перекатился на спину, выдохнул, стянул презерватив и, завязав его узлом, сбросил на пол. Бонд придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь плечом. В маленькой комнатке отчётливо пахло спермой, горящим деревом и дёгтем.

— Я не против подобных отношений, — заговорил Мэллори, не поворачивая головы, и услышал, как у Бонда вырвался сдавленный смешок. — Но я не позволю, чтобы они как-либо повлияли на службу. Если тебя это не устраивает, то лучше закончить всё прямо сейчас.

— Отличная версия постельного разговора, Гарет, — фыркнул Бонд. — Ты явно не из тех, кто после секса рассказывает партнёрам, как здорово им сейчас было, да?

Мэллори негромко рассмеялся:

— Мне было отлично. И, надеюсь, не в последний раз. Но ты не ответил.

Бонд перевернулся и, приподнявшись на локте, посмотрел Мэллори в лицо.

— Меня всё абсолютно устраивает. Я был бы разочарован, если бы что-то изменилось лишь потому, что мы спим вместе.

— Кое-что я был бы рад изменить, — хмыкнул Мэллори. — Например, твоё отношение к прямым приказам и отсутствие субординации.

— Ты бы разочаровался во мне, если бы что-то изменилось лишь потому, что мы спим вместе. — Бонд нахально подмигнул ему. — Но ты определённо так и не уяснил для себя концепцию отдыха. Отдых — это когда ты перестаёшь думать о работе. Вообще. Полностью. И ты не уедешь отсюда, пока не научишься этого делать.

Он сдвинулся ниже и обхватил опавший член Мэллори губами. Тот откинулся затылком на тощую подушку и решил, что Бонд ошибается: думать о работе уже совершенно не хотелось.


End file.
